


The Thing About Weddings

by esmecvllens



Series: From Dusk Till Dawn [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Heterosexual Sex, I love those sluts!!!, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, but canonically esme doesnt even speak so i think were past the canon now, carlisle is in love with her, i know canonical esme would never, like so in love its disgusting, this has some graphic descriptions so beware!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmecvllens/pseuds/esmecvllens
Summary: "How very indecent of you," Carlisle muttered against her skin. "To drag me here during our son's wedding reception.""Weddings put me in a certain mood."
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: From Dusk Till Dawn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Thing About Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> it's basically porn, I added some plot just for my conscience yall know how it is.  
> but they're extra sweet when they're not fucking.  
> 

Esme loved so loudly it amazed him. One look at her was enough to know how overwhelmed with glee she was - how big and loving her eyes were, how her every move conveyed the immense joy she felt. Doing a quick toast on Edward's wedding she was so full of emotions, her fingers clenched on a glass of wine started trembling, and if she could, she'd cry.

Carlisle knew she'd been waiting for the day of the wedding anxiously, in fact, it couldn't come fast enough for her. She was truly in her element decorating the house, making guest lists, spending endless hours on the phone with Bella's mother. Esme always enjoyed weddings, but she wasn't this excited while planning either Rosalie's or Alice's countless ceremonies - Edward's was special because she'd never done it before. Not more or less important, but a first one, and it made her so full of pride and joy. Carlisle hadn't seen her this enthusiastic for years, and looking at her staring at Edward with such loving, proud eyes, he saw the mother she was to him. She was talking with the Denali sisters, but her eyes cast over at Edward now and then, as if she needed to admire him every few minutes.

The newlyweds slowly swayed around the dance floor and didn't seem to care about anything besides them. Carlisle smiled; after years with Esme, he knew that feeling well. Edward was whispering something into Bella's ear, keeping his hands steady on the small of her back, as if he was securing her from tripping in her high heels. He caught his father looking at them and winked when they exchanged gazes. His hair was messy and amber eyes shining, and Carlisle couldn't remember the last time he saw him this happy.

Doctor Cullen was sat by his place at the table, by Edward's left side, where the groom's parents were supposed to sit. His hands were cupped around the glass of wine he couldn't drink, and his eyes flittered around the room. The party had already started - they all made their speeches, more or less serious, and now the table was almost empty, only Carlisle left on his place. Alice and Jasper were vividly dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Jasper swirled her tiny body around as if it weighed not more than a feather, and her fast moves amazed everyone around. Rosalie and Emmett danced by them, their movements were a bit less smooth than their siblings', but still breathtaking. Every move Rosalie made was gracious and elegant, and Emmett was grinning all the time, alright with the fact that his wife outshined him. But again, he looked at her with eyes so loving, he was amazed by her, too. The rest of the guests didn't seem very eager to join the Cullens on the dance floor, discouraged by their flawless abilities, and Carlisle smirked. He couldn't blame them. Alice's incredible moves made even him feel worse about his dancing, and he never doubted his abilities.

Out of the blue, he felt Esme's fingers on his shoulders, and she bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Then she looked at him with those golden eyes, glimmering with happiness, and he felt his heart melt.

His wife looked marvelous, and everything in her screamed how happy she was. She leaned over his shoulders in her violet dress, completely unaware of her impeccable grace. It always amazed Carlisle how modest she was - she was as beautiful as Rosalie ( _more_ beautiful than Rosalie, if anybody asked him), yet she never acted out on her beauty. She insisted on keeping their dresses for the day simple when Rosalie wanted to buy matching red gowns, her curls let loose instead of a fancy hairdo. The caramel hair fell gently onto her back and shoulders, looking even more vivid in contrast with her pale skin. She shined like a goddess, and he grinned. A small, possessive part of him desired people to be envious of her beauty, because her remarkable perfection was something to be admired, and he wanted everybody to see how out of this world his wife was.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," he said, taking her hand and laying a quick kiss onto her knuckles.

"Don't you?" Esme chuckled back, grasping his arm in a white shirt. The sleeves of it were tucked up, showing his strong forearms, and she ran her fingers over it. "Everything's going rather smoothly, doesn't it?"

"I'd say so," he replied, his eyes tracing her fingers going up and down his arm. Her skinny fingers outlined the long gone veins on the skin on his forearms until she tied her hands on his chest. She seemed lost in her thoughts for a second, with her head pressed onto his shoulder, and he turned to kiss her cheek.

"Esme?" 

"Oh, sorry," she winced. "I'm just so happy." 

Carlisle smiled at her. 

"You've done such a great job," he said, taking a quick look at all the decorations around them. "Everything looks marvelous, darling." 

"Thank you," she whispered. She was so insanely talented it always made him even prouder of her. Architecture and decor came so easily to her, she instinctively knew which colors would go well together, which paintings would really bring a room to life, she could design the most stunning houses and wildest gardens. It amazed him. Her mind truly was brilliant, and skillful fingers could convey all her ideas perfectly. Carlisle knew Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all helped to decorate the house and yard, but Esme was the one who coordinated, and wasn't it the most important job of all? 

"I want to dance," she announced and grinned at him again. He loved dancing with Esme. It was very fun and intimate at the same time - she was so easy to lead, like she could read his mind. Esme was incredibly graceful on a daily basis, but especially in dance. Her moves weren't as jumpy and quick as Alice's, she danced slowly, with dignity and grace, way better than Carlisle, but he wasn't going to complain. He liked it when she outshined him. 

A distant memory came back to him when she said that - Esme dragging him to one of the disco parties in the eighties. Rosalie and Alice were really into the disco movement, although Esme enjoyed the hippies a decade before better. It didn't stop her from dragging him out of the house one evening and taking him dancing to one of the parties in the town they happened to be living in back then. Esme wore the most tempting outfit and high platform shoes, and she chose clothes for him to go with the spirit of the eighties. Emmett teased him about it for the next month, but Carlisle was surprised at how much he enjoyed it, and Esme had so much fun she couldn't stop grinning throughout the entire evening. They both became quite fond of the discos after that first night, and often went when Carlisle wasn't working evening shifts. Esme was exactly in her element, dancing around people, he then saw the goofy twenty-six-year-old she was doomed to be forever. Carlisle liked it when she acted like that. Carelessly, happily, youthfully. 

Her grip on his wrist tore him out of his thoughts, and he smirked at her.

"I'm sure you could find someone to dance with," Carlisle teased and laughed as her eyebrows rose up. "Ask Alice to borrow Jasper for a song. Or maybe it's time for you and Edward to have the mother-son dance?"

"Funny. I want to dance with my husband, and I'm going to," she replied, emphasizing the last words. She took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. The song changed, it was way calmer now, perfect for a slow dance. They took a place between their kids, but more people started dancing, too - probably because the Cullen kids couldn't keep showing off with a song that calm. Carlisle tucked Esme's curls behind her ears and smiled at her warmly.

Esme placed her head on his chest and they swayed like that, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself close. Carlisle's hands rested on their usual spot on her waist, slipping onto her full hips. The material of her dress felt silky under his touch.

"Bella's friends keep watching you. So does her mother," Esme chuckled, flittering her eyes over guests in the crowd. She was used to her husband having eyes on him whenever he went, used to nurses whispering about him and women checking him out. It used to make her insecure, but after so long by his side, all it did was amuse her. She knew he had his eyes only for her, blind to other women, no matter how beautiful or ostentatious they were. He was oblivious to their charms, always rejecting them kindly, and every time Esme saw him do that, it filled her with new doses of confidence.

"Does it bother you, Mrs. Cullen?" he smirked at her, but she just laughed, slipping her hands into the back pockets of his elegant trousers.

"No," she shrugged, then grinned widely. "But someone has to remind them you're married. Quite happily, in fact."

"Give me a second," he chuckled, and his hands roamed from her waist up to her spine, tracing the skin on her back until his hands were on her head. His fingers threaded onto her hair, loose curls wrapped around them as he tilted her head a bit to give him access to her neck. They were swaying with their bodies pressed against each other, and his lips ghosted along her smooth skin, gently sucking at where her pulse used to be. Her legs were slowly getting weaker as she felt his tongue on her neck, and a shaky gasp escaped her lips. Then, she remembered they were in a public place, not in their bedroom.

"Carlisle!" she hissed and moved aside from him, which he welcomed with a smirk. If she had a beating heart, it would be strongly thudding with arousal.

"Get a room, Ma!" Emmett whistled at them from the other side of the dance floor, and they both laughed, although Emmett's yell brought more attention to them and a few people turned in their direction. Esme chuckled, a bit uncomfortably - Carlisle noticed it and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. He then elegantly spun her to the rhythm of the music, causing a few impressed gasps from people dancing beside them. Her dress swirled and billowed, showing off her legs, and she giggled before he took her back close again, cuddling her to his chest.

"Do I need to remind you we're not fifteen years old?" Esme chuckled at him when his hands were on the small of her back again. "We are parents of the groom. It's not befitted to act this way, doctor Cullen."

"Alright," he looked her straight in the eye tightened his grip on her waist. "I'll find someone else to act fifteen with. Renee seems quite eager."

"Like hell, you will," Esme mocked him and let him swirl her again. The music changed, it was more lively again, but they kept swinging slowly, too invested with each other to actually show off some moves. "Let me know if you prefer me or Renee, will you?"

"I don't kiss and tell," he shrugged, trying to keep a straight face and she felt like combusting with overwhelming happiness.

Out of the blue, Esme noticed with a smirk that her husband looked exceptionally handsome. Was it the way he was wearing his shirt, his slightly crooked bowtie, or his bottom outlined in the skinny trousers, she wasn't sure, but when he laid a hand on her neck and brushed his fingers against her skin, she found herself skipping a breath. A well-known hunger rose within her; she grinned and Carlisle looked at her curiously, his eyebrows risen.

"How inappropriate would it be," she started, casting her eyes over the rest of their family to ensure none of them was paying attention. "if we went upstairs right now?"

"Very," he nodded. "You just said we are the parents of the groom, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand to lead him off the dance floor.

* * *

Carlisle held her against the wall, her back leaning on the cold bathroom tiles. She was looking at him with her lower lip between her teeth and burst out with low giggles when his body brushed against hers.

"How very... indecent of you," Carlisle muttered towards her skin. "To drag me here during our son's wedding reception."

"Weddings put me in a certain mood," she replied, and he laid a few wet kisses onto her neck. With the last one, he bit her gently, not far from the scar he'd made her all those decades ago. Her neck was always very sensitive, he knew that, his mouth on her marble skin never failed to arouse her. She gasped lightly when his nose slowly traced the way from her jaw to her sternum, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume. She laughed sweetly, with her hands buried deep into his hair, messing with what was a carefully put hairdo. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Oh, did you now?" he teased, cupping her face in his broad hands. He kissed her deeply - the sweet taste of her mouth made him let out a deep breath, her lips were stone cold and soft and her red lipstick left marks all over him. She parted her lips and he gently slid his tongue where she wanted him, which she welcomed with a sigh at the back of her throat. They made out like teenagers in love, with loud gasps and tongues dancing together, and Esme chuckled when he let go of her. She put her thumb on the edge of his lips and cleaned her own venom off.

"Yes, I did," she tugged her face against his neck, her soft lips were teasing his jawline with every word she spoke, breathing out cold air onto his skin. Her red lipstick smeared all over his neck, marking it dark red, making it look like he had hickeys. She grinned at that.

"I thought you were too busy with the wedding to think about anything else."

"I am... occupied with that, yes," she admitted and gently bit the skin on his neck. "But you look too handsome today."

"And what did you think about?" Carlisle asked in a low voice and ran his hand through her auburn curls. His fingers started swirling it around, but suddenly he pulled her hair, not too strong, and tilted her head to make her look him in the eye. "Tell me now."

She loved being ordered around, but it wasn't something that came easily to him by the beginning of their relationship; he had to learn that she liked him giving her commands, voicing his desires, cursing for her, pulling her hair. Carlisle didn't want to hurt her, and it took an immense amount of trust between them to be as comfortable with it as they became. Maybe it worked this well precisely because Esme trusted him this much. It never failed to arouse her, and this time it worked, too - she stared at him with her gaze heavy, playful glimmers in her eyes. She looked gorgeous, both elegant and collected, and all shattered with desire. Carlisle loved seeing her like that, and he couldn't help wanting to run his fingers up her thighs and bury them inside her. He knew, however, that Esme liked to be teased, and so he always took his time to really get her aroused.

Making love to her was Carlisle's favorite activity, feeling her body next to him, hearing her moan his name under his touch. Carlisle believed that heaven was real, and he was positive that was what paradise felt like - being joined with Esme with both body and soul, it was cosmic, superb. Esme's back arched in pleasure, her soft thighs moving in perfect unison with his, her grasp on his shoulders or neck. It was something out of this world, a divine feeling, and they both enjoyed it just as much.

"I was thinking about our last time in France," Esme said, her voice low and quiet. Out of the blue, she grasped his cock through the trousers and smirked with satisfaction when she felt how hard he was. He hardly needed much, and it felt like the biggest compliment to her. Her husband always wanted her, and it made her smile.

"Do you remember that? That time you fucked me on the beach?" she asked, whispering the curse into his ear, keeping her firm pressure on his crotch and smiling at his body getting all tense. He always reacted so quickly to her teasing. She enjoyed seeing him in that state, his calm posture shattered, breathing heavily and looking at her like she was the sun on his sky, like all the planets revolved around her. His whole world sure did.

"I believe the correct term would be that you fucked me," he placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head a bit to look her straight in the eyes as he was speaking. He perfectly remembered her riding him on an empty beach in the middle of the night, her high whines medleyed with the sound of the ocean. She kept him still under her weight and her strong thighs around his told him how much she needed that - not to make love, but to be fucked. She finished with a series of loud gasps and laid on his chest to come down, with her breathing loud and legs still trembling, whispering his name. Just remembering that night was enough to make him harder, and Esme raised her eyebrows when she felt it.

"The details are a bit blurry," she admitted with a cherished grin, then took her hand off his trousers and ran her fingers through his hair. "You look dashing in that tuxedo, darling. Alice knew what she was doing when she picked that."

He took a long look at her, with her joyful grin and breasts popping out of her cleavage, and grinned - she was the most radiant star of the evening. With her violet dress emphasizing her sensuous silhouette and her hair embracing her face in neat curls, she looked like a movie star of the fifties. Her beauty and grace outshined everyone. 

"Thank you, love," Carlisle answered simply, and kissed her again; her head was pressed against the wall and he began slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders, ghosting his fingers along the verge of her cleavage. She felt how cold his touch was even through the material. With a deep moan gasped against his lips, she guided his hand where she wanted him - his touch felt like silk on her skin when he slipped his hand inside her cleavage and pinched the sensitive skin on her breasts, her nipples immediately tense from his cold fingers. Her body arched against his, softly trembling at his firm touch. 

The patience and slow pace of his moves were only most erotic to her. Knowing how much he desired her, how strong he was, he could simply tear her dress to shreds - she had an extra one ready in their wardrobe. But the carefulness and gentleness of his moves were truly what got her begging. His fingers lingering against her skin quickly made her impatient to feel them between her legs. 

"Carlisle," she whispered, her hands still buried in his hair. Hearing his own name escaping her lips with such praise made him shiver with excitement, but he wasn't about to give in to his instincts. With patience, pressing kisses over her cleavage, he slipped her dress off her shoulders completely and uncovered one of her soft breasts. His wet kisses traced the side of it before he ran his tongue up and took her sensitive nipple between his teeth. She felt like she was about to combust - with her eyes closed, she threw her head back in bliss. "God, I love it when you do that."

"I know," Carlisle muttered, his hand found the cut in her violet dress and he ran his fingers up her thigh. He smirked and rested them on the edge of her underwear, slipping it down a few inches with every word he spoke.

She felt the desire and need hitting her as waves hit ashore, building the tension within her higher with every passing second, with every move he made. With nowhere to escape, the pressure she felt was doomed to spill out. They were tangled so close to each other, she could feel his length pressing onto her stomach. She wasn't quite sure whether she wanted him to take care of her, or if she ached to kneel and take a mouthful of him like a good wife she was.

Carlisle found her hand again and joined their fingers, pressing her small hand against the wall. When he curled his fingers with hers, she felt his cold wedding ring brushing against her skin. A symbol of forever together.

Esme looked him in the eyes, her pupils big and eyelids heavy, and she cuddled her face towards the crook of his neck. She was aching for him to touch her. Weeks leading up to the wedding were busy, they barely had a moment to themselves, and the tension had been building up within her for days, doomed to finally erupt. She knew he felt like it, too. 

"Carlisle, please," she whispered against his skin, and he smirked, feeling how she leaned her body onto him and gently pushed her knee between his legs. He knew she would do anything he asked for, but he wasn't about to keep her on edge for too long. That would simply be too cruel for his dear wife - he knew how aroused she felt. Esme was so greedy for his touch, she would be begging on her knees if he told her to, but they didn't have that much time.

He slipped his hand between her legs and grasped the skin on her inner thighs. Esme separated her legs a little out of reflex to let him in, her face still cuddled towards his neck and her hand holding onto the back of it. He heard the tiniest moan when he touched her through her underwear. Usually, Esme was loud - really loud, moaning and gasping his name when there was no space between them, and he adored it, but now she tried her best to be the quietest she could. She let out another gasp when he guided his skillful fingers over her opening, keeping firm pressure on it through her underwear. Esme pulled his hair in response and he grinned, feeling how soaked her underwear was. 

"I believe you enjoy it?" he teased innocently, and his fingers danced along her cunt again, gently taunting her until she let out a deep moan against his skin.

"I beg you," she pleaded, her lips close to his ear - she gently bit his earlobe and let out a groan again. If she could, she'd be red with blushes. Carlisle wished she could. She'd look beautiful with her cheeks pink from heat. "Please _,_ Carlisle. Touch me. Please."

Carlisle led his fingers along her jawline, freezing when he got to her mouth. Her pleading eyes were locked with his, her hands pressed against his chest, grasping onto his shirt.

"Do you promise to keep quiet?" he asked her, and she nodded eagerly. "I don't want to hear one sound, Esme."

"Yes, doctor Cullen," she whispered, then took his broad hand into hers and led it under her dress. She looked like a goddess, and she loved him, trembling with the need to feel him inside her. The thought that she was his always amazed him, even after a hundred years together and many evenings like this.

"You know Emmett won't let us forget this."

"No," her voice was shaky and words blurry, her hands roaming from his chest to his waist. Her skinny fingers traced his length under the material of his trousers. "Don't talk about Emmett right now."

He laughed out loud, a low, baritone sound she enjoyed so much. Finally, he tucked her dress and slipped her underwear down her smooth, full thighs. He loved how voluptuous her silhouette was, with big hips and breasts and a soft stomach, full and gorgeous attributes of a woman. Esme's fingers were clenched onto his hair again, and when he slid his finger along her cunt, she leaned onto him strongly, tugging her face into his chest.

He entered her easily, two fingers finally buried inside her, feeling how she clenched around them with his every move. Every tiny whine Esme let out was a reward for him. She rode his fingers the way she liked best - slowly, truly taking them in, feeling how he curled them inside her. Esme's breathing got heavier, and her thighs started moving in perfect unison with his fingers. He slowly slid them deeper, stroking her clit with his thumb at the same time, enjoying how eagerly she took his every movement, how she desperately leaned onto her husband and exchanged an ecstatic stare with him. 

She kissed him, gasping against his mouth, her tongue dancing on the edges of his lips and eyes shut in bliss. She tried her best to keep her promise and keep quiet, but when he pushed deeper inside her she moaned deeply, the sound muffled by his cold lips against hers.

Carlisle kept fucking her, but broke the kiss and reached to her ear. He bit her earlobe before whispering, "May I taste you, Mrs. Cullen?"

She twitched at his cold breath and only managed to nod. Her brain was focused only on the absolute pleasure of feeling him inside her. It caught her by surprise how much she needed it. She wasn't truly able to form a logical sentence right now, and he grinned when he started tracing his tongue down her bosom, teasing her nipple again, laying a kiss between her breasts. He then finally kneeled before her, and she threw her leg onto his shoulder, her hands gripped on his hair again, ready to pull his head whenever she wanted him. He disappeared beneath the silk folds of her dress, and she whined when he placed wet kisses on her inner thighs.

He kissed her swollen lips, and only then she truly felt like heaven. His soft tongue running along her womanhood was almost too much to bear. She kept riding his fingers, almost dripping now, and he kept a firm grip over her back with his other hand, keeping her steadily in one place. Her thighs were trembling with desire, and when he sucked on her clit, she screamed out with relief, before she covered her mouth with her own hand. 

"I'm sorry!"

He just grinned, his face still buried in the wetness between her legs, and she started pulling his hair gently to tilt his head and move it where she needed his tongue. He listened to her gladly, wanting to fulfill her needs the best he could. After so many years, he knew what she liked best anyway. He felt the sweet taste of her venom on his tongue, and it felt so good to know he made her this ecstatic. Her moans began to get quicker, more desperate, she leaned onto him strongly and whispered his name a few times, and he knew she was close. Her thrusts around his fingers got more sudden, her breath heavier.

He sucked her gently again, kissing her womanhood tenderly just like he'd kiss her lips and she let out a loud moan, not able to keep quiet anymore. 

"Carlisle," she whimpered his name with her eyes shut, one of her hands grasped the nearest sink for steadiness. She felt her husband smiling against her soft skin, and he held her trembling leg to make more room for himself. She was leaning onto the sink so strongly, the stone started cracking under the firm grip of her fingers.

"I'm- I'm going to-" Esme gasped out, and felt herself drowning in absolute pleasure of his touch. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Nothing else would matter anymore, nothing but his tongue tracing her clit again.

"Please, do," he muttered against her skin and curled his fingers inside her again, hearing how the epiphany of gasps leaving her lips got higher and more constant. "Go on, love."

He loved watching her orgasm, it was the most rewarding moment for him. When she let out a final gasp and clenched around his fingers the last few times, the tension within her finally erupted, every part of her body trembled with absolute bliss. Her back arched in half, she let a few curses out her lips, breathing heavily and sharply. She was pulling his hair so strongly it was on the edge of hurting, but he didn't mind. Making her orgasm was his favorite marital duty.

"Oh, Carlisle," she whined his name a few times again, and he stroked her a few more times, helping her come down. She still rode his fingers, but slower now, only finishing, and he laid a final kiss over her before he stood up again and sent her a big grin. "Oh, I love you so much."

He finally slipped his fingers out of her, stroking her casually a few last times before taking his hand out from under her dress. It fell again, heavy folds hit the floor as if nothing ever happened. 

Looking her straight in the eye, he took a mouthful of his fingers, enjoying her sweet taste on his tongue again. Esme took a deep gasp at his gesture. She was leaning strongly on the wall, breathing deeply, watching him with her gaze heavy and hair in ruin. He rested his wet fingers on her breast and tenderly ran his thumb over it, making her grin. 

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss again, tasting her own venom on his lips. He gladly returned the kiss, at the same time slipping the straps of her dress back onto their right place on her shoulders. Brushing their noses together, Carlisle smiled at her and tucked strains of her messy hair behind her ears. She loved that he was so tender with her after sex, how even after losing control in bliss, they were so romantic afterward, no matter if they spend an evening messing around, or shared fifteen minutes of pleasure in the bathroom.

"Thank you," Esme muttered with her voice dreamy, running hands down his spine, outlining the muscles on his back with her fingers. Carlisle broke the kiss and he gazed at her, still smiling. She placed her thumb on the edge of his lips and rubbed off her own saliva from his mouth. "You make me feel incredible. I needed that."

"I could tell," Carlisle kissed her palms and bent down to roll her underwear up her legs again, causing a laugh erupting from her throat. "It's my pleasure. You took it beautifully." 

"Did I?" she grinned, standing in front of a mirror and taking her hairbrush in hand. She ran it through her curls until they were smooth again, and then tilted Carlisle's head down to brush his hair, too. "You're just too good at this, darling."

"After all those years, the only thing I can be at this is good," he smirked, and only then noticed the deep cracks on the sink. "Didn't you just renovate this bathroom?"

She frowned, then groaned. "Carlisle!"

He raised his eyebrows with amusement, innocently holding his hands up. "I'm sorry, but it's your doing."

"It was a direct response to your very specific actions!" she tried to say it seriously but chuckled and rubbed her forehead with fingers. The marble sink cracked under her firm grip, and she didn't even notice it breaking. "Oh, I spent so long on this bathroom."

"It's just a sink," Carlisle muttered, still smiling warmly. "You'll get a prettier one."

Esme pretended to wonder about it for a second, then she leaned on it and chuckled. "Yes. I suppose what you did to me was worth ruining it."

"And I suppose we should go?" Carlisle asked although he didn't really feel like doing it. The atmosphere was still very heavy, the tension between them rising up again. Carlisle knew that if they don't leave now, they might spend another half hour in that bathroom, and that would be really out of line. That is, if they hadn't crossed it already.

Esme nodded reluctantly with a grimace, and ran her hand through her hair again, looking at him with her lower lip bitten.

"I'm sorry we don't have the time for me to take care of you."

"Watching you was satisfying enough," he pressed a kiss over her forehead. She shrugged gently but didn't seem convinced. "But you can thank me later, darling."

"This is a raincheck," Esme grinned finally. "Until tonight, when the party's over."

"Raincheck, then."

"Do you think we should leave individually? I could go first, and you follow in a few minutes," she had her eyebrows frowned and nervously scratched her neck. While the idea of having sex seemed the best twenty minutes ago, the reality of what they just did and when they did it only hit her now. Carlisle laughed freely and took her hand.

"I don't think it matters, love," he said with his voice amused. "There are ten other vampires in our house right now, and they all could hear how much you enjoyed yourself."

Esme felt pressure down her stomach, but giggled, too, and let him lead her out of their private bathroom. They took the steps downstairs, walked to the yard again, where the party was taking place. Carlisle kept his hand on the small of her back all the time. The music got quieter, some people were sitting by their tables, deep within conversations, some still danced, some sat on the benches to take a smoke break. Esme led her husband to their place by the family table, where all their kids were sitting.

The atmosphere became quite stiff when they came back to their family. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be found, probably still dancing or talking with the guests. Rosalie sent both Esme and Carlisle long looks with her eyebrows risen, but didn't say anything, and went back to digging with a fork in her salad, pretending to be eating something. Alice was unusually quiet, frowning, laying deep in her seat and Jasper's arm around her, seeming a bit disgusted, and Emmett had a grin forming on his lips which he desperately tried to hide. So they all heard it.

"So," Esme cleared her throat and felt Carlisle chuckling at her side, but didn't dare to look at him. "Why aren't you dancing anymore?"

Rosalie cast her golden eyes at her with her eyebrows risen. "Really? You're asking _us_ why we're not dancing? Were the two of you dancing when you disappeared half an hour ago?"

"Bella was looking for you, Esme," Alice said very quietly. "But I told her not to go upstairs if she doesn't want to get scarred for life." 

Esme moaned at the comment, and Emmett finally burst out with loud laughter, making everyone by the table twitch - he couldn't calm down for a solid minute, and several people turned their heads towards him in surprise.

"You should maybe rub the lipstick off your neck, Doc," he advised when he calmed down, making Esme turn to Carlisle immediately. She abruptly took the air in through her nose and started cleaning Carlisle's neck with her fingers, but the lipstick didn't want to rub off. Finally, Rosalie let out a soft chortle, and they all relaxed a bit.

"God, that was inappropriate," she sighed deeply and crossed her arms on her chest. "I cannot believe you."

"And you asked us to behave!" Alice hissed at their parents. "Like we're the children here!"

"There are some boundaries," Rosalie agreed with her sister. "Not sneaking out from Edward's wedding would be in the top three of them."

"I think it's hilarious. Give them a break, Esme looks like she's about to cry," Jasper joked, making them all laugh. If Esme could blush, her face would be dark red, but she only rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Carlisle.

"I'm not going to apologize," she said with her arms crossed onto her chest. "How many houses did I have to renovate thanks to you? And have I ever teased you about it? No."

"Yeah, parents are people, too," Emmett shrugged and nodded at his mother seriously. Carlisle glared at him with curiosity, taken by surprise that Emmett was no longer laughing. "Good for them, good for them. Was it at least worth the embarrassment?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, her incredulous stare on him again, hitting him between his ribs with her elbow.

"What! There's no privacy in this house, anyway," he rolled his eyes theatrically.

Esme kept her hand on Carlisle's thigh under the table the whole time and she placed her head on his shoulder. They were still mocking them, but not seriously anymore. Emmett got smacked by Rosalie again when he asked if she would be up for going upstairs for a second, too, and Esme's heart was full - this day couldn't get more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit embarrassing to be horny on main but there ain't enough fanfics of those two getting it on so I'm definitely making more lol, let me know if u liked it!  
> i believe in thick esme supremacy.  
> and pls lets be friends on tumblr - esmecvllens


End file.
